


Kisses of Swords

by minisparrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Book, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisparrow/pseuds/minisparrow
Summary: Brienne came to Jaime’s tent the night before he left, he never saw her so disturbed…
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Kisses of Swords

Brienne came to Jaime’s tent the night before he left.

He never saw her so disturbed, she was blushing, her chest raised and fell rapidly under her tunic.

“I have some words for you.” She said, “We may never see each other again, and I don’t want to die with regrets. I must let you know, you’re a noble man, I’ll find Sansa for your honor.”

She swallowed and he could tell that she took all her courage. “And I admire you with all my heart, Ser.”

She claimed she admired him, but her eyes said she loved him.

He knew. How could he not know after she did all those things for him? She even killed Lady Stoneheart and broke her oath to save his life.

“That’s all.” She dropped her eyelids and turned back to leave.

He blocked the entrance with his body. “That’s all?”

“Yes.” She looked away.

“Don’t you expect an answer?”

“No, I didn’t ask you any question, Ser.”

“Jaime,” he corrected, “and there could be an answer, even if you didn’t ask.”

“I must leave.”

Now she was really panicking and she tried to squeeze out of the tent. What a pity, she was too huge to achieve.

He held her waist with his left arm. “Leave for what? The hedge knight? He’ll follow you anywhere till he puts his whelp in your belly, won’t he?”

“No.”

“Oh, you don’t like his face, who could?” He shrugged, “but that’s not a problem, close your eyes and he could be your sweet Renly.”

She pushed him away. She was so furious that even her neck turned red.

“How dare you?” Her blue eyes glittered with tears. “There’s no Renly nor Hyle. How could I be with anyone after I knew you? I’m nothing to you, I know that, but don’t mock me, don’t!”

Despite her resistance, he held her in his arms and put his cheek on her neck.

“Forgive me. I’ll never say anything like this. I’m jealous, so jealous.”

She was paralyzed for a while, he kissed her neck and made it even redder.

“Stubborn stupid wench, you never know my feelings for you, don’t you?”

She struggled out of his embrace and stared at his face with the puzzle. He wouldn’t blame her, he didn't even realize his own feelings for quite a long time.

He took her hand to his lips, kissed her fingers. She trembled as his teeth scraped her skin.

“I will never spill out if you don’t come to me. I must go back to King’s Landing for my cursed oath and duty. My uncle was murdered, my sister is facing a trial, and my son needs me urgently. House Lannister is collapsing as the Throne. I must protect my family and the ugly chair, otherwise, there will be another war, my relatives and thousands of people will die for nothing.”

“I know.” She said.

“I have nothing for you. I can’t follow you. I can't protect you. "

“I can protect myself,” she said, “with your sword.”

“Oh,” he grasped the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. “Why do gods punish me with a gift like you?”

He kissed her deeply. She was stunned, but soon melted upon his lips and surrendered to his tongue. He stroked her breasts through the tunic, her nipples stiffed under the fabric, she was so sensitive, he couldn’t help but get hard. He pulled up her tunic and underwear, sucked her naked skin, and made her quiver like a leaf in the wind. Their belly touched together. She grinned towards him unconsciously. It was cute. He moved his hand from her breasts into her trousers to touch the inner of her thighs. She was warm and damp. He wanted the wetness of her cunt, he wanted every drop of her, yet he halted suddenly.

“No.”

She opened her eyes from the haze of passion and stared at him almost painfully.

“You don’t want me?”

“I do.” He held her cheek, his heart was pumping in his chest furiously. “I want to have you as my wife, but I can’t.”

He sighed. “I have to take a seat in the small council as the Lord Command of the Kingsguard to save my family. That means I can’t take off the white cloak and make you lady Lannister. If you let me have you, you may be pregnant. Yet I can’t even give our child my family name. Do you really want this?”

“I never expect to be anyone's lady wife. If gods bless us with a child, I'll give him my family name. I don’t want Casterly Rock, Jaime, all I want is you, only you.”

She blushed even before she spoke the first word, yet she didn't avoid his eyes.

_What a stupid brave wench she is._

“Let me be burnt in hell." He kissed her, then pulled her clothes down.

“Get yourself dressed, wench. Don’t test me. I’m not a saint.”

She led him through the dark woods to a small cabin and knocked at the door. Soon after, an old man appeared in the doorway with a lamp in his hand. He talked with Brienne, so Jaime knew he was Septon Meribald. But to Jaime, the bare-feet old man seemed to be a peasant rather than a septon.

The night was short, so Jaime cut his words short too.

“We need a wedding ceremony.” 

Meribald looked at him. “Ser, you’re in the white cloak. It means you swore an oath in the sight of the Severn, you should take no wife and father no children. ”

Jaime showed him the golden hand. “You know who I am, don’t you? Then you should know I never give a shit about my oath. ”

Meribald didn’t flinch even a bit.

“Please,” Brienne asked.

Meribald turned to her. “Do you really know what you are doing and what a secret marriage will bring to you, child?”

She answered without any hesitation, “Yes.”

“Oh, gods.” Meribald cursed and turned back to them.

“I’m bidding, not asking.” Jaime said.

Meribald looked back around his shoulder. “Keep humble, Ser, otherwise you will lose my help. I can’t marry a couple with mud on my feet, I shall wash them first.”

Jaime didn’t care about the septon’s feet at all, but when Meribald came back, he was so solemn that even Jaime couldn’t treat him like a peasant.

Meribald prayed for them and said they could change their cloaks.

None of their cloaks had the color of their families. It was so weird, yet when Jaime put his white cloak around Brienne’s shoulder he couldn’t help but tremble. He kissed her eagerly, and even forgot to vow. Meribald waited patiently till they realized what they should say.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband,” said Brienne.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love, and take you for my lady and wife,” said Jaime.

Meribald raised his hands in the air of the crude cabin. _High septon raised crystal high in the Great Sept of Bealor at the king_ _’_ _s wedding ceremony._ Jaime thought. However, he did see the rainbow light fall from the septon’s hands and pour down upon them.

“Here in the sight of gods and men,” Meribald said, “I do solemnly proclaim Jaime of House Lannister and Brienne of House Tarth to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be the one who comes between them.”

They went back to Jaime’s tent at midnight. The dawn would come soon, but he took off her clothes piece by piece with his only hand. He was never so eager and so patient either. She tried to help, but he moved her hands away.

“This is the husband's job, let me do this for you, at least one night. ”

So she lay down still, like a box of gifts waiting for him to open. When he finally made her his, he realized that she was really the gift from the Seven.

She was sweet and pure. She bled beneath him, hummed beneath him. Tears filled her beautiful eyes, but they were not sad. He devoted himself to her so thoroughly that he almost doubted if he really did this before.

He left at dawn.

They kissed deeply in front of his troops. She cried. He couldn’t say she had a pretty face with tears, but it did burn his eyes.

“Live, please,” she asked, “come back to me.”

“I will,” he put the last kiss on her lips, “I will try my best.”

Jaime did try his best. He went back to King’s Landing and stopped the upcoming war. Two years later, the Long Night fell.

Some historians argued that the realm would not survive and well prepare for the Long Night without Kingslayer, some even called him Kingmaker. However, in most historians’ opinions, the realm was saved by Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, Stannis Baratheon, Sansa Stark, even the Onion Knight, but not Jaime Lannister. You can’t say they are unfair, because he died even before the Long Night.

His body was found in the Red Keep with his twin sister. Their limbs tangled together just like their golden hair. It was hard to separate the lovers. When they did, people were astonished to find there was a dagger buried in his belly, her neck was broken and her beautiful face turned purple. No one knew what had happened between them.

Ten thousand jars of wild fire were searched out under the ground of the King’s Landing. They were settled elaborately in every strategic rear. Nobody knew why they hadn’t been lit when Daenerys conquered the city, otherwise, the Dragon Queen would be Queen of ashes and burnt meat.

But who cared? King’s Landing was safe, the realm was safe, so were the people and their descendants.

Nowadays, the only remains of the notorious knight and the ugliest maiden warrior in Westeros history are their swords. They were hung on the wall of the Evenfall Hall side by side. The castle was rebuilt and transformed into a museum. You may find ancient weapons, armors, even fishing gear there, but most tourists come for the famous swords. They were made from a huge Valyrian steel sword, reforged into two, separated as their owners, yet Widow's Wail came back to Oathkeeper eventually. No one knows how it was sent back. It’s a secret covered by dust of time.

It is said that the magic of the swords never fades, especially at night. But the museum closes at 5:00pm. How can it be proved? Yet if you walk in any bar in any corner of the Sapphire Isle, bartenders will tell you that they hear the sound with their own ears at least once in their lives.

Deep in the night, deep in the roars of the sea wind, there were clicks from the castle, tough yet sweet, furious yet tender.

“They were kissing, one sword and another,” your bartender will smile, “they kissed and sprang apart and kissed again and again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like to write tragedies in Jaime/Brienne, yet I wrote this. I wanted to take exactly the same Jaime/Brienne storyline as the last three episodes of GOT. “He slept with her, he left her, he went back to his sister, died in the arms of Ceiser. " I’d like to see how different the story would be with different plots. I am satisfied with the result and hope you enjoy it too. Thanks.


End file.
